Business intelligence (BI) systems have gained widespread acceptance across many industries and are intended to support better business decision-making. In modern business, increasing standards, automation, and technologies have led to vast amounts of data becoming available. BI systems make it possible to collect, identify, extract, analyze, and report business data in a User- and business-friendly manner. As a general matter, improvement of the design, configuration, efficiency, maintainability, and/or other aspects of the BI ecosystem may improve the utility of the BI system to the business. Accordingly, systems and methods for computer-assisted improvement of a BI ecosystem may improve the utility of BI systems.